


Game Changer

by FujinoLover



Series: Bang Bang [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw didn’t do relationship. Although after more than a dozen times (fourteen, to be exact—The Machine kept count... and recordings) of fucking, Root couldn’t be convinced otherwise. While she didn’t mind the lack of label in whatever the hell they had, the lust-induced quick fucks were getting old. She might have the perfect idea to undo it, involving her favorite stun gun on her favorite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to Chinese available at [Game Changer](http://daomeiliu.lofter.com/search?q=game+changer) by [loveshootlalala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshootlalala/pseuds/loveshootlalala)

 

Shaw should have known better, really. There was no dull moment with Root around. She made mistake by letting her guard down, sauntering out from the master bedroom of their safe-house for the night only with towel wrapped around her freshly-showered body after discovering that her clothes was nowhere to be found. She thought it was another prank Root pulled to annoy her. That was until the hacker sneaked up behind her, pushing her stun gun on the side of her neck, and caught her with an arm around the waist before she could hit the floor like a sack of potato.

 

Root made a quick work on the towel, tossing it somewhere before she dumped Shaw onto the couch. Her arms lay useless on her sides as the couch’s leather surface pressed on her bare ass and thighs uncomfortably. She had this urge to slap the smug smile from Root’s face, but her body was still tingling and unresponsive from the zapping. She grunted when Root slinked down to kneel between her legs, arms folded on top of her thighs. It felt nostalgic, at the very least.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Even blind man could see that Root did not mean the apology in the slightest, let alone Shaw. There was no need for crap talks with the lunatic, she learnt long ago. It was better to just go straight to the point when Root was being crazy. It was unfortunate for her that the hacker loved talking in riddles. Or maybe it was just another way to get a raise from her, now that she actually thought of it.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

The grin on Root’s lips was anything but innocent. “You know I enjoy our time together.” Her breath caressed Shaw’s chest, raising goose bumps and tighten nipples into full erect. “But quick fucks are no longer enough for me.”

 

“Get whatever it is that you want from someone else,” Shaw snapped back.

 

Root’s expression hardened, eyes narrowed dangerously. “You didn’t mean that.” Shaw’s silent afterward confirmed as much and the maniac smile was back. “It’ll be nice to do it... slowly.” _To make love_ was the part she left unsaid. The term was too foreign for her and she suspected Shaw would share the same sentiment, if she had any.

 

“And tasing me is the logical way you came up with.”

 

“You wouldn’t let me top you,” Root whined, all child-like even though her fingers could not help themselves from tweaking Shaw’s left nipple. It earned her a hiss and glare, which she brushed off like nothing.

 

The hacker got back to her feet then backed away slightly, stripping off her clothes and underwear. Shaw stayed quiet, but her dark eyes followed every movement the other woman made, appreciating every new inch of skin revealed. There was no shame between them. Although the self-satisfied smirk Root sported when she caught her watching (and the stupid show she did—squeezing her breast whilst moaning exaggeratedly) was enough for Shaw to roll her eyes heavenward.

 

Once the garments were disposed, Root went back to her previous position, kneeling between Shaw’s legs. This time, when she leant up, their nude skin rubbed against each other. Her smile softened as she grasped Shaw’s chin to tilt her head down then kissed her on the lips. The gentleness of her action took Shaw by surprise. They had kissed before, obviously, but it was simple brush of the lips and if it were to escalate into something more, one—or both of them would end with split, bloody lip. This kind of kiss—one where she could feel the intimate pressure of Root’s full lips and the unhurried movements of the tip of her tongue tracing the contour of her bottom lip—twisted something deep within her chest. She then became painfully aware of the reason they never did proper kiss: too many emotions involved. It would fuck her up sooner than later.

 

Thus when Root finally slipped her tongue between Shaw’s lips, she let her had the upper hand, then bit on it as hard as she could. Root jerked back, breaking the connection. Shaw had expected more reaction from the hacker. A bite back or blunt nails clawing on her skin, but Root only stuck out her tongue to check it. Aside from the stinging pain, it was fortunately still in one piece.

 

“Play nice, Sameen,” Root chided in, unprovoked by the harsh treatment she was very used to.

 

Shaw scowled even more when Root, having grasped the idea of kissing her like _that_ one more time might cause her to lose part of her tongue for real, directed her attention on peppering small kisses along the length of Shaw’s jaw. Root’s long fingers were far ahead, trailing from the side of her breast down to her ribs then abdomen. They halted every once in a while to stroke any unfitting nook and cranny they encountered on the otherwise smooth skin, her eyes following not far behind them. The excessive attention Root paid did more than simply tickling Shaw; it made her felt exposed and vulnerable and overly sensitive. She could feel Root’s breasts pushed fully against hers when the hacker slid down to afford her hands’ exploration on her thighs.

 

They only ever had sex whilst naked together twice, Shaw realized. Both happened after treating injuries and those were their usual frantic _I almost died so let’s fuck_ kind of sex. The rest was worse; sometimes they did not even manage to take anything off and just frantically rubbing on each other’s thighs on the back alley of some shady building. The primal, lust-filled fucking was her kind of fucking. This slow—whatever it was that Root trying to do, was definitely not one she would appreciate. Shaw would have bolted long ago if she were able to do so.

 

“Don’t be so tense,” came the murmur from the valley of Shaw’s breasts, where Root had settled herself for the time being, “Ease up, Sameen.”

 

Whatever Shaw was planning to say turned into an involuntary gasp. She could feel Root’s smile on her skin, even though she had her lips wrapped around one nipple. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the areola before giving the same treatment at its neglected twin. Her hum of enjoyment was cut short when her fingers, which had been trailing over the fading caduceus tattoo on Shaw’s right inner forearm, noticed the muscles contraction and slight twitching movement of her hand. Still a lot weaker than normal, but it was something, a reminder that the ten minutes window before Shaw regained full control of her body had about halfway passed.

 

Root sighed in disappointment. “Sadly, we are on a beat off a clock,” she murmured, cheek pressed on Shaw’s abs.

 

The kisses continued. A teasing dip of tongue on the belly button (that caused Shaw to squirm a little) then soon Root reached her final destination. She subconsciously licked her lips when Shaw’s womanly scent hit her nose, flaring her thirst. Having fully settled to sit with her legs tucked underneath, Root’s hands reached beneath Shaw’s knees, putting them above her shoulders while on the same time pulling her closer. The new position opened Shaw more for Root’s eager mouth.

 

Despite the arousal knotted in her own lower stomach urging her for more, the hacker managed to control herself. She took her time kissing the outer labia first, before running her tongue through the length of the slit. Root moaned when the warm velvety taste coated her taste buds. Shaw only did as much as drawing a soundless sharp breath. The muscle on her abdomen tensing underneath Root’s hand told her she was affected by the stimulation as well, though. That was enough for Root to continue her ministration. She repeated the motion over and over again, but with boarder stroke. Each time her tongue hit Shaw’s clit, she alleviated between circling and suckling it.

 

Root was not all surprised when she felt Shaw’s hand tangling in her hair. With one last scrap of her teeth against the oversensitive clit, she moved lower to finally drive her tongue inside. The hold on her hair tightened and she paused. As expected, Shaw’s hips began to buckle against her and the hand on the back of her skull urged her to move as well. Root grinned triumphantly. Shaw might be not so verbally expressive, even during sex, but her body had always told the truth. Satisfied with the reaction, Root extended her tongue as long as she could, meeting every buckle with equal thrust in matching rhythm.

 

If Root did not know any better, she would fear for the safety of her neck with Shaw’s thighs becoming tightly wrapped around it. She had seen her knocked a Decima’s agent unconscious by cutting his air supply using the very same technique. Shaw could have snapped her neck and she would not stand a chance, not when her head was hazy from Shaw’s heady scent and the feeling of her wrapped around her tongue. Shaw was close, Root noticed, but also knew that it would take more for her to come. The hand resting on Shaw’s abdomen crept lower. The thumb easily found her clit and with a few well-placed strokes, it finally sent Shaw over the edge with a groan. She continued until she felt Shaw relaxed around her then pulled out ever so slowly.

 

Root licked the remains of Shaw from her lips, humming in delight before she climbed to sit on her lap, her own wet heat pressed against her navel. There would be time to take care of it, and if Shaw was not too pissed with her, she might repay the favor later. For now, Root felt oddly giddy just from noting Shaw’s quick intake of breaths and the slight sheen of sweat covering her skin. She tucked her face on the crook of Shaw’s neck, nuzzling the skin while her tongue licking the burn marks her stun gun left earlier. Of course there would be cuddling involved after such performance.

 

“Good?” Root’s voice was hoarse, but the grin was wide.

 

“No.”

 

Affronted by the answer, Root immediately pulled back to glare at Shaw, only to have the latter smirking back at her. It infuriated her further. “No?! I recall you have never—“

 

Whatever Root was going to say next turned into a girlish squeal when all of a sudden, Shaw stood up, hoisting her along with strong hands holding her ass. Root instantly wrapped her legs tighter around Shaw’s waist and looped her arms around the neck to make sure she did not fall down. Shaw took big strides in ease, making clear of her intention in getting them into the bedroom.

 

Root did not chalk it as her victory yet—it could mean anything, really. She could end up satisfied and unable to stand on the next day or frustrated and tied on the bedpost. For whatever it might turn out to be, she would not let Shaw got the revenge she was sure she had planned since she zapped her earlier. She clawed and scratched the back of her neck and shoulder, knowing an angry Sameen would most probably fuck her than leave her hanging. However, Shaw did not budge, not even to bang Root against the bedroom’s door or tossed her haphazardly onto the bed like a ragdoll. Instead, she opened the door then gently shoved Root down on the bed. The hacker looked up with cloudy eyes, soft hair splayed on top of the blue cover. Shaw smiled, all genuine and fond, from the view and Root wanted to slap _and_ kiss her.

 

“If you want to do it _that_ way,” Shaw began; lifting Root’s leg up to slip one of hers in between. She aligned their bodies, letting their heats melted against each other. It earned her an appreciative groan from Root. “At least do it correctly—” She pushed, Root moaned. “In bed.”

 


End file.
